Surprise Visit
by rchubs45
Summary: When Morgan decides to make a surprise visit to Reid's house for some football and beers, little does he know that he is in for the surprise of his life. (Was deleted)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic do it might suck. Please let me know how I do. This was posted already, but for some reason it got deleted.**

 **I do not own criminal minds or the characters of the show.**

Sunday.

It was Sunday, and Morgan knows what Sundays mean. No cases, no work, only football and fun. That idea lasted about a minute until he checked his phone and it said that his two friends that were going to join him in watching football backed out. One of his friends got food poisoning and the other got extremely drunk the night before and was trying to recover from his massive hangover.

Morgan was a little bummed because one, his friends was bringing the wings and beers. And two, he had no one to hangout with today.

He started to think of a list of people to hang out with today and started narrowing it down."Emily", he thought, "No, she seemed to enjoy having fun, but she made it clear that she hated football the last time I invited her to watch football."

Next he thought of his baby-girl Garcia. "Another no because she said that she had a special weekend planned for her and Kevin and told everyone that she would not like to be disturbed. And I learned the hard way on what happens when you disobey her orders."

Morgan didn't even think of asking Hotch or Rossi, they were always in work mode.

JJ took Will and Henry to he hometown in Pennsylvania.

The last person that was on his list was the one and only Spencer Reid. Morgan knew that Reid wouldn't accept his invite, but Morgan felt that he was just being anti-social and wanted to read all day.

Morgan being Morgan wanted to help Reid grow out of his anti-social and socially awkward ways whenever he got the chance. And Morgan saw a perfect opportunity. He got dressed, grabbed his keys, and headed towards Reid apartment.

On the way to Reid's, Morgan made a couple of stops and grabbed some fried chicken, chips and dip, and some sodas.

Once Morgan got to Spencer's apartment building, he had to ask the man at the front desk what Spencer's apartment number was. Morgan had only been to Reid's apartment once to help Spencer get situated of the case in Georgia.

After walking up a flight of stairs, Morgan finally reached the apartment number that the desk clerk had told him and knocked.

A few seconds later the door swung opened, but Morgan couldn't have been more confused in his life. Instead of a tall, lengthy Reid opening the door like he expected, a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes opened it. Morgan discovered that the little girl couldn't be older than 4, but was a little tall for a 4 year old.

Morgan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the little girl yell, "UNCLE MORGAN!" and in a split second the little girl had her arms wrapped around Morgan's legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This chapter may be kinda slow, but just wait until the team gets involved.**  
 **Also for the character of Alex, she looks like Mekenna Melvin. If you don't know what she looks,like just look her up.**

 **I don't own criminal minds or any characters of the show.**

 **Please R/R**

Morgan stood there in shock. At first he thought that he had the wrong house, but after hearing the adorable little girl that was still holding his leg call him uncle Morgan, he didn't know what to think.

Morgan looked up to see a short, brunette haired women starting at him wide-eyed with her hands on her mouth. She stood at about five feet tall, wearing a loose fitting, aqua blue blouse that accented her light grey eyes perfectly.

Finally letting go, the little girl turned around and shrieked with excitement. She ran right pass her mother (at least that's who Morgan assumed she was) and into the arms of a man that Morgan was highly familiarized with. The  
one and only Spencer Reid.

When the little girl released Reid from her mini bear hug, she whispered something into his ear and his eyes went wide. He looked up and saw Morgan standing outside the open doorway, looking at him with the same facial expression.

Reid quickly collected his thoughts and said, "Hey Alli why don't you go play with your toys for a little while me and mommy talk to to uncle Morgan."

"Okay daddy!" She replied cheerfully. And with that she left the room, leaving the three adults anticipating what was going to happen next.

Not wanting to be rude, the woman, who was still standing at the door, invited Morgan in.

Once inside, Reid realized the Morgan hasn't been properly introduced. Reid slowly made his way next to the woman and put his arm around her waist. " Oh sorry, Alex this is Morgan, we work together. And Morgan this is Alex... my w-wife." Spencer said, stuttering on his last words.

Morgan's face was priceless. His eyes were moving around slowly as if it was his first time being able to see, his mouth slightly opened,and his shoulder slumped as he stood there still in shock.

Alex excused herself so the two men can talk. The two men sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence. So many questions were going through Morgan's head at that moment, but all he managed to say was, "Whu...what?"

Spencer immediately started taking, " To start off with, I've been married to Alex for about four years. I proposed to her when I found out that she was pregnant. I didn't want to be like my father, so I did the first thing that I could think of and proposed."

Just then, Alex came into the kitchen, sat on Spencer's lap, and gave him a kiss. Morgan thought that he would never see the day where Spencer had a stunning young woman on his lap, kissing him, and making him happy.

That's when Morgan realized that although he felt a little hurt for being kept in the dark for all this time, he was extremely happy for Spencer for finding someone that he loves. And that someone loves him back.

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that read my story and reviewed. Please add any suggestions, because I'm starting to get lost. Thank you Tannerose5 for you suggestion, it started to point me in the right direction.**

 **This story doesn't really go along with the actual timeline of the show. There will be mentions of certain events in the future.**

 **Sorry for any and all mistakes in this story.**

 **I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Enjoy! Please R/R**

* * *

Before Morgan could start shooting out questions, Alli ran into the kitchen and into Spencer's lap.

"Morgan, I would like you to meet Alli Diane Reid." Alli got off of her father's lap and right into Morgan's lap.

"Hey little monkey," Morgan said with a slight chuckle, "how are you?"

Alli laughed at her little nickname, " I'm soooo happy that I can see you, daddy always shows me pictures of you and uncle Hotch, and uncle Rossi, and auntie JJ, and auntie Emily, and funny auntie Garcia! Daddy said that someday I'll meet you guys, but he says that you guys are too busy saving the world, like superheroes."

Morgan had a toothy grin just listening to Alli talk on his lap. " _How could this little girl sitting on my lap bring me such pure happiness even thought she had just me less than thirty minutes ago?"_ Morgan thought.

Spencer and Alex were sitting there enjoying the scene that was unfolding in front of them. For Spencer, he was glad that this went better than he expected. For Alex, she was just happy that Alli was finally able to meet her uncle Morgan.

At that moment, an idea popped into each of their minds. They look at each other and nodded, showing that they were thinking the same thing.

"Morgan, can we ask you a question? Actually more like a favor? " Spencer asked.

"Yea. Sure. Anything." Morgan replied, quickly glancing up while talking then brought his gaze back to Alli.

"Well, since Spence doesn't have any family except for his mother, and I only have sisters. We were wondering if you would like to be Alli's godfather?" Alex asked nervously.

Morgan looked up, his face was a mix of happiness and confusion.

"Alli doesn't have godparents? I thought newborns aren't aloud to leave the hospital if there are no godparents on the birth records?" Morgan said still slightly confused.

"Well we didn't have anyone in our lives to be godparents. And as for the birth records, we kinda sorta put you and Emily as Alli's godparents." Reid stated carefully,trying to see what Morgan's reaction was going to be.

Morgan started laughing at the fact the Emily was a godmother and she didn't even know it.

Spencer blew out a sigh of relief, seeing that Morgan wasn't mad about becoming a godfather without being consulted first.

By now, Alli was on the floor next to Morgan's chair, playing with her barbies. Morgan looked down at Alli and smiled, imaging what it was going to be like as a godfather.

Morgan came back to reality when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Hotch. He totally forgot that he had paperwork from their last case at home that he forgot to send in.

"Oh Shi-" Morgan started, but got an evil glance from Alex who was nodding towards Alli.

"-take mushrooms!" Morgan quickly recovering from his almost mistake.

"What is it?" Reid asked. I told Hotch that I would have the rest of the paperwork emailed to him by Sunday afternoon. Sorry, but I have to go."

And with that, Morgan stood up along with Spencer and Alex. The trio walked to the front door when suddenly Reid tapped Morgan's shoulder. He turned around in a slight hurry.

"What is it?" Morgan asked a little confused.

"You never answered our question" Reid said and he put his right arm around his wife's shoulders.

Morgan stood there with his head angled a tad bit downwards, trying to remember what the question was. Then his head popped up so fast that it looked like it could have given him whiplash.

"Ooohhhh, of course I would be Alli's godfather. It would be an honor." As he said that he stepped forward and gave the couple the biggest bear hug that he has ever given.

"Alli, come say goodbye to uncle Morgan!" Alex shouted.

Within seconds they could hear the gallops of Alli running from the kitchen and to the front door. She was heading straight for Morgan with open arms. Morgan bent down, opened his arms, and caught Alli. He brought her up on his hip,

"Bye uncle Morgan. Well I see you again?" Alli asked with her puppy dog eyes. The sight of Alli's puppy dog eyes made Morgan want to give her anything that she wanted.

"I will try to see you everyday from now on. You like that idea?" Morgan said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yay! You can come over and we can play with all of my toys and gave so much fun." And with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid out of Morgan's arms and back into the kitchen.

The couple said their goodbyes and Morgan left. Alex insisted that he come to dinner that night, and Morgan gratefully agreed.

Spencer and Alex went back to the kitchen, where Alli was still playing with her barbies, and sat at the table.

Alex looked up at Spencer's face to see that he was deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked.

Spencer looked up and said,"I was just thinking. How am I going to tell the team?"


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for not posting new chapters recently. I've been extremely busy, but I promise that I will update within the next 2 days.

There will be some more Morgan/Alli moments. And my favorite, the reaction of the team.

I was also thinking about making slight hints of jealously from JJ towards Alex. I don't know why. I've just always liked the idea of JJ and Reid as a couple.

I really don't know how far this story is going to go, dio just keep shooting your ideas towards me and we'll see.

Thank you everyone who isreading and reviewing my story.

#bringbackhotch

Sorry again.


	5. Update

This is just an update.

There will be a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning. I did see your reviews. The jealous JJ was only going to last a couple of sentences so no need to worry.

Sorry for all the wait I've just been really busy.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been extremely busy lately. Thanks for your comments and opinions.**

 **This chapter just sorta popped into my head, so I hope that you like out.**

 **I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Please R/R.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Morgan found out about Spencer's secret family. Morgan goes to Spencer's apartment almost every other day to see Alli. That is if they do not have a case. Spencer and Alex have even began to feel comfortable with Morgan at their home almost everyday.

Within the past two weeks, Morgan has seen a different side of Spencer. He was used to seeing the nerdy, shy, socially awkward Spencer Reid. Recently, Morgan has seen the calm, flirty, lover-boy type Spencer Reid. Just the other day, Morgan was over at the Reid and Alex's apartment when he walked into the kitchen to see Spencer and Alex making put like a couple of teenagers. The thing that surprised Morgan was the fact that Spencer's hands were on Alex's bottom.

Today was Monday morning. That meant work for Reid and Morgan. Morgan offered to take Reid to work today, but when he heard that Reid was already at work, he chuckled and thought to himself, "I shouldn't be surprised," then started to drive to work.

When Morgan parked in the parking lot, he saw that amazing looking muscle car that was always there. He's been wanting to see who the owner of that car was, but the owner was always here before him and always left after him. Morgan tried to wait after work multiple times to see who the owner is, but it would get really late that Morgan would start falling asleep.

Morgan rode up the elevator to the correct floor. When he got out he saw that Emily and Reid were the only ones in the bullpen. They seemed to be having some funny conversation because Morgan has never heard Emily laugh so much. He walked past his laughing teammates and to his desk to set his stuff down. Then he walk over to the two agents to see what was so funny.

"Nothin" was the reply Emily gave Morgan when he asked.

"We were talking about what Garcia and your children would be like." Reid said with a little chuckle. Then Emily added, "maybe even funnier, your children." as she pointed at Reid and chuckled.

"I think that she would be adorable" Morgan said, glancing at Reid with a slight grin.

"Who said that it would be a girl?" Emily said, completely clueless of the little exchange between the two male agents.

The rest of the day went on as always. There was no case brought up, so everyone was working on consulting other cases. The bullpen was quiet. The only sound were of the pens scratching the paper.

Then a woman ran through the glass doors at the same time Spencer got up to get yet another cup of coffee. When Spencer saw who the woman was, he knew that his day took a turn for the worse.

The crying woman was Alex.

Reid immediately ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" Spencer said quickly as he realized what was happening.

Alex started sobbing, "Alli! She was taken!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. I’m back Kinda

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for being MIA for a long time. I've lost my way when it came to writting.

I want to continue my stories thanks to you guys and your feedback.

I'm going to continue writting.

New chapters should be coming out within the next week if you all want more.

It is finals week, so I'll try my best to get to writting.

Thank you everyone and let me know if I should continue and maybe some ideas for the future.


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any and all mistakes in this story.**

 **I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Enjoy! Please R/R**

* * *

Reid ran over to Alex.

"What do you mean Alli was taken?" Reid said sternly.

"I got a call from the school saying that she never came back from recess. They said they looked everywhere but could't find her." Alex said as she sobbed.

And with that, Reid grabbed Alex's hand and ran to Garcia's office. Morgan with a concerned look on his face ran after the couple. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Emily stood there confused then ran after them.

Garcia was playing a computer game as Reid and Alex burst through the door. Garcia flinched so hard she accidentally spilled her coffee on herself. Before she could start yelling at the two she saw this woman behind Reid crying. Before she could ask any questions Reid barked out orders to look to see if there were any sort of camera near Golden View Elementary School. Without any hesitation, she sat back in her chair and started typing into her computer.

"There are 3 camera's total within sight of the school. One across the street at a gas station and two other traffic cameras." Garcia stated, as she looked back a little confused about the situation.

Reid went up to the computer and started typing, "I need to go back to 10:25 am. That is when Alli's class has lunch." Reid declared.

"Who is A-" Garcia started.

"There!" Reid interrupted.

On the monitor showed a gate. Within the gate, kids were playing and running. Along the edge of the gate sat Alli, she was picking flowers. A few seconds later, a person with a hood on walked by the gate pushing a stroller. As they approached Alli, they reached over the gate and pulled Alli over it. They put Alli in the stroller, which was now seen to be empty, and walked off.

Alex started sobbing more and turned to cry on Morgan. Reid stared at the monitor. His fist were clenched so tight that they were turning white. His face filling with anger. Then he stormed out of the room.

Everyone else in the room were shocked. They were shocked about what they saw on the monitor. Shocked to see this mysterious woman crying on Morgans shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Shocked to see Reid so angry.

With no one moving, Morgan yelled, " We need to find her NOW!"

And with that, Garcia turned in her chair, and started typing. On a different camera, they saw the person put Alli into a small van and drive off. They were able to get a licence plate number off of the footage. Reid was now standing outside the door listening to Garcia.

"The van belongs to a woman. Anne Tuttle, 42 years old, widowed. Her address is 3412 Juniper Avenue apartment 9." Garcia started listing off.

Within half a second of Garcia finishing, Reid started running towards the exit.

"Alex, stay her with Garcia. We are going to get Alli back." Morgan said as he, with the rest of the team ran out.

As Morgan and the team made it to the front of the building, they heard tired screeching and a loud engine. They could see Reid speeding out into the street in the muscle car and started blaring down the street.

Hotch, Morgan, and JJ got into one SUV while Rossi and Prentiss got into another. The SUV's turned on their sirens and speedily drove towards the address of Ms. Tuttle.

"Morgan what the Hell is going on?" Hotch yelled to Morgan who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"All I gotta say is that we better get there fast. Who knows what Reid is going to do." Morgan replied in a serious tone.


End file.
